The Wicked Professor
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Mary's old caregiver, and father figure, Isaac Moralez shows up at the family's home. And as reluctant as John is they allow the strange Professor to stay with them. But professors Isaac takes a strange liking to Jake... even wants the pup to help him in strange missions. Will Mary allow her father to do this? Or will John manage to convince her that Isaac might have bad intention?
1. Enter Professor Isaac

**Hey guys. Thank you all again so much for all the support. I asked that question because, well... long story short my confidence got shot by a friend of mine. And I feared you guys might be fed up with me cause of how many stories there are and stuff. I'm sorry again for asking such a dumb question...**

 **Do hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

" Oh! Thank you Jakey~ "

Mary thanked warmly to the wolf prince, gently grabbing her fork and eagerly digging into the food the pup placed in front of her. It was a creation of the princes: scrambled eggs and Paxton bits mixed up in a bowl of hash browns and sausage bits. A truly delicious meal Jakey made for the family each and every Saturday as a treat for everyone being home. From either school or work. It was a nice way to start the morning that's for sure. It was definitely sweet of him as well~

Everyone soon sat down after Lorelei and Jocelyn washed their hands, everyone eager to dig in. Jocelyn, humming happily to the taste with tail wagging happily~ Loreli too, rather happy as she munched away.

Soon. There was a knock heard at their door. The group. Turning to it in mild shock. Jake eventually asking.

" Mom, dad. You guys expecting someone? "

" Um... no? "

John spoke gently. Mary soon scooting herself out and getting up.

" Here. I'll get it. "

As the woman left to go get the door, Jake couldn't help but wonder who was at the door. It was so early... too early to have guests at the least. Who could possibly be here at such a time?

And then there was a squeal. The whole family turning to the door with a start! There. Their mom was hugging this... strange looking man. A clearly not human man.

This guy... was strange to say the very least. His hair was short and very messy, a light purple in color. He had wings too, glittery white fairy wings. He wore a long white scientist jacket, a light blue shirt beneath, a black belt with a white buckle, black shoes with white laces, and deep blue jeans folded at the legs. His face, from what they could see, was very messy and messed up. A scar over his closed left eye, a stitched up scar over on the right side of his forehead, a strange black goop coming from his right eye, a permanent bruise on his left cheek, and a strange, green substance coming from his mouth. And, as Mary pulled away, he opened his eyes. Reviling his left eye was a vibrant green, and the right had a displayed red iris with black sclera. He... looked much like only a half demon and half human. But those wings... fairy like. What exactly was this guy?

John, as soon as he realized who this guy was... narrowed his eyes into a glare. Growling rather animal like.

" You... "

He hissed, not sounding happy about seeing this man. The visitor, however, didn't seem to care any less. Just grinning bright, showing off his fangs.

" Awww. Good to see you too Johnny boy~ "

Mary giggled mildly. Taking the mans hand and leading him inside. Looking so giddy all the while. As soon as she reached the table, she at last started to explain.

" Everyone. This here, is Professor Isaac— "

" No need for such formalities Mary~ "

The man- Isaac apparently- said rather warmly. Grinning to her gently.

" You can just say Isaac~ "

" Heheh. Alright alright. Then, this is Isaac Moralez~ my dad. "

" DAD?! "

The wolf siblings got out, all three standing up with a start! Taken back!

" But how?! "

Jocelyn got out. Loreli, adding in.

" He doesnt look anything like you! "

" He's not even a werewolf! "

Jake finished. Mary... just giggling to her children's obvious skepticism. Saying warmly.

" Kids. Please. It's very simple. When I was a baby... Isaac found me on the streets. "

" Well, more like hiding in a cardboard box to get out of the rain. "

Isaac said playfully. Mary, laughing a bit.

" Right. See... I was abandoned as a pup. Then, Isaac found me. And took me in, and raised me as his own~ "

" Wow... "

Jake got out gently soft, looking down thoughtfully.

" So... that means... Isaac here, is technically our grandfather, right~?! "

" Yes it does Jake~ "

Mary agreed warmly. The kids, leaping for Joy! John though... got up as the children were ecstatic, coming over and ushering both Mary and Isaac outside. Closing the door before turning to them. Crossing his arms.

" Ok Isaac, what do you want from us? "

" John-! "

Mary gasped. John, not wavering though.

" You never come around unless you want something. What is it? "

" Well. As a matter of fact... "

Isaac spoke gently, turning to Mary. Having his green eye glitter pleadingly.

" Mary. I am rather down on my luck as of right now. I truly don't mean to be a bother, but... I was really hoping I could stay with you all. At least for a little while. "

" What?! "

John yelped, tail frizzing out in shock. Soon, glaring. Rather ferocious looking.

" Ooooh you are out of you MIND if you think—! "

" Of course you can stay dad~! "

Mary interrupted, John turning to her in SHOCK!

" WHAT?! "

" You can stay as long as you need~ "

" Mary my dear, you are a treasure~! "

Isaac exclaimed warmly, wings giving a flutter as he hugged the wolf girl.

" Ooooh thank you so much sweetie~! "

" Here. Go spend time with your grandkids. John and I need to talk. "

Isaac smiled, mildly smirking at John as he headed inside. As SOON as the door was closed. John snipped out at Mary.

" Mary, are you crazy?! We can't have that man in our house! You know how he can get! "

" John he's my father! I'm not going to turn him away! "

" But that's exactly what you should do! The last time he stayed with us, he nearly turned me into an actual wolf! "

" I'm not turning him away John! He has no where to go! Besides. He has a right to know his grandchildren. I'm not going to just never let him see them. This will be good for them, I can feel it...~ "

John... could easily see he couldn't win this. Sighing heavily and turning to head inside. Slamming the door behind him. Mary... frowning to this. Knowing John wouldn't forgive her for this. And that hurt. She hated fighting for John. And she knew him and Isaac didn't get along.

But... she had to hold her ground. She just couldn't leave her dad on the streets. The one who gave her a home as a pup... she had to be strong. This would work. It had to...

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I worked hard on it. X3**


	2. Ominous

**Holy cow— I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's been really busy here... I get home from work and I just don't wanna do anything...**

 **But. Here's the next chapter. Btw, HI SAKI! I got the review~! We need to talk more, I've missed you! :D**

* * *

" Ok so, his name is Jake. And you two are... Loreli, And Jocelyn right? "

" That's right Grandpa Isaac "

" Grandpa... heh. I'm actually a Grandpa...~ "

Jake smiled as Isaac and Loreli talked on, loving how warm Isaac was to his sisters. Amazed too, as he didn't seem so warm upon first glance. Maybe warm to their mom but that was it. And a totally different case too as, mom was his daughter. It was natural.

But. He actually seemed to like them too. His grandchildren...~

Jake really couldn't believe THIS was his grandpa Isaac. He'd heard mentions of his name from his mom but... he never knew Isaac was, this. Whatever creature thing he was. Nor did he know his mom was adopted by this man. It didn't matter to him how they were related, he was just happy to finally meet the man. Mentally wondering why his dad didn't seem to like him much. How at odds they were was weird... he just hoped his dad was smart enough not to fight with Isaac in front of his sisters. They didn't need any trouble, nor did his sisters need to hear any arguments.

Isaac slowly straightened out, turning over to Jake.

" Say Jake. Has your mom decided where I'm going to sleep yet? Have you heard? "

" Um, no. I haven't heard yet. Buuut, we do have a guest room. I'm pretty sure you could stay there. "

" Hm. Well... do you have a garage? "

" H-huh? "

Jake got out in soft surprise, tilting his head gently. Isaac, chuckling with a soft grin.

" You heard right kiddo. See... I'm a man of science. And the guest room sounds nice, but I need some room to work on my experiments. If the garage isn't in use, I'd like to stay there. Plus I can work on my experiments without having to disturb you all~ convenient yes~? "

Well... he wasn't wrong. The garage did sound ideal if he were to work on experiments and the like... he was right. Jake. Soon nodded softly.

" Yes.. yes that would be more convenient. Sure! We could set you up in the garage~! "

" Wonderful~! "

Isaac cheered gently, smiling brightly.

" Well! Shall we go to the garage then~? "

* * *

Soon Jake led Isaac over to the garage. The only unused part of the house. His parents never knew what to do with it, since none of them drives. So it just held some unused boxes and junk they didn't know what to do with it. But he supposed they could move them to the attic for Isaac. Keep it out of the way.

" ... this is perfect~ "

Isaac said warmly, flashing a bright grin.

" So much space~! There's a lot I could do with this~! "

" Heh. What exactly do you do anyway Isaac? "

Jake asked softly. Isaac... chuckling, almost completely laughing.

" Whatever the hell I want to! Heheh... I like to do things no one has ever done before. Especially space travel and traveling to other realities. So many possibilities~! "

" Realities...? "

Jake questioned softly, head tilting to the side.

" Don't worry. You'll know what I mean soon...~ "

The wolf shuddered to this, this eerie response. The way Isaac said that, it... sounded wicked. Spooky and ominous... what did he mean, he'd see soon? Did Isaac have some plan he didn't know about? Some alternative motive...?

Should... should he be worried...?

" Well Anyway kid. We should probably go back to the kitchen. "

Isaac said Hurriedly, interrupting Jakes thoughts.

" Your mom is making lunch, and I cannot WAIT to have some more of her cooking~ she is a genius at what she makes~! I'll set up shop here a bit later~ "

Jake couldn't even argue as Isaac hurried back to the kitchen. Unable to help but sigh to this. This... he had a bad feeling. The feeling Isaac was going to bring problems, just as his dad feared. He couldn't help but worry about it... Isaac said it in such an ominous way.

Maybe it was nothing... after all, Jake was a bit jumpy from just meeting this man. Surely it would be ok.

* * *

 **Yay short but works. Heh... hope this chapter was alright. I wasn't sure how to continue since it's been so long. ^_^;**


	3. Forced adventure

**Ok. I really gotta get better with my stories... I really am sorry I keep taking so long between updates. To put it gently... a friend of mine on DeviantArt has utterly destroyed my joy in writing. I want to get it back because... I love writing. So very much... and. I don't want to lose the joy from it just because of one person.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated everyone. It helps my motivation. Sorry if it sounds desperate there, but it is the truth. I love hearing from you guys, and what you think of the story. Please, feel free to talk to me~**

* * *

A few days passed on by. No incidents happened, much to Jakes dismay really. He thought for sure something would have happened. That surely Isaac would do something unusual. But so far nothing... maybe he really WAS worrying over nothing. Maybe there was nothing wrong with Isaac and he was just being paranoid. That had to be it, right?

Time had been flying by all day at the school. Probably not even just for him either. Things were moving and moving fast. He couldn't understand why it was that way, but hey, he wasn't complaining. After all... things had been so much nicer at school since him, and Dean had helped Jack out. Things were definitely much more pleasant in the school now that's for sure. The kids had all gotten so much nicer to Jack, and even came by after school for extra help and stories of when he was younger. It really was a breath of fresh air to know that things were starting to look up around here~

Currently. It was lunch time. And everyone was gathering in the cafeteria for lunch. Jake, of course, didn't eat the cafeteria food. Noooope. He had a lunch from home. Made by himself naturally. He'd made Loreli's lunch too. He did that everyday... it was just something fun that he liked to do~ besides. Every here and there Loreli would surprise him by making HIM lunch. It was just something they did for each other~

Sitting himself down at the closest empty table, Jake pulled out his lunch box. Opening it up to find it a nice sub sandwich, full of meats and cheeses. Ahhh Loreli knew him too well~

" Hey Jake. "

A voice broke him from his thoughts, the wolf looking up to find Wolfie and Ra sitting themselves in front of him. Both happy and smiling of course~ this all getting a smile out of the wolf prince too~

" Oh hey guys! Good to see you~! "

" Good to see you too~! "

The mummy says warmly, both him and Wolfie pulling out their home lunches too. Wolfie Soon speaking.

" Sorry to just up and come over. It's just been a bit since we've seen you. How are things? "

" Kinda weird actually. I, met my grandfather this weekend...~ "

" Really~?! "

The paur got out, purely shocked they were! Ra, hurried to speak up.

'' That's amazing Jake! What's he like~? "

" I'm not too sure yet to be honest. He seems like he's really smart. He's some sort of scientist. And... I have no idea what he is. I mean... he's far from a werewolf. He looks like he used to be human, but now he's like... a demon, or fairy or something. I don't really know. All I do know is that he adopted my mom, and my dad doesn't seem to like him much. I just wish I knew why he didn't like him, he seems fine to me. "

" Huh. I wonder why your dad doesn't like him? "

Wolfie pondered softly, looking up in thought. Jake wondered that too, he really did. There didn't seem to be a thing wrong with Isaac really. Apart from his onimous sentence anyway. But again, nothing had happened. Maybe Isaac disapproved of him marrying his mom? Or maybe his dad felt stupid around Isaac? He really didn't know. But he really wanted to know... so far, it kind of seemed like his dad hated Isaac for no real reason. Maybe he was just looking too much into this...

Turning his head to the side, he found himself looking around more than listening to Ra and Wolfie talk about Isaac. He was seeing how everyone else was doing. His sister was talking with DummyGirl, Slither and Mosshead, as she'd been doing as of late. Zeke, Martha, Casper and Lexi were sitting together at the same table, happily talking away as the boys held their girlfriends hands. And Thatch was sitting with Leah, the pair not only sharing some ramen, but looking into each other's eyes lovingly~ it was so sweet really. Something Jake hoped to one day have with Midnight...~

Speaking of Midnight... he hadn't gotten a chance to see her lately. He was wondering how she was doing. And miiiildly hoping that Wulfric guy was leaving her alone. Slobbering jerk he was... personally. Jake didn't care about him. But he made Midnight so uncomfortable, and he hated that. Clearly Midnight wasn't interested, so why did he keep trying? Jake just wanted her happy... even if it meant he couldn't have her. He wanted to be her boyfriend, very much. But if it's not what she wanted, then he'd rather have her happy...

" Excuse me. "

Jolting mildly to the sudden voice, Jake looked up. Tail frizzing out when he found Isaac there! The professor, calm as can be as the entire student body was staring him down. Right hand holding some strange looking gun... green energy swirling in a clear dome.

" Jake. A moment of your time please? "

Jake looked up to him, before over to everyone. Not sure what was going on... why Isaac was here, or how he even got here! Not sure what to do... he just got up silently, following him out into the hallway.

* * *

" Isaac, what are you doing here? "

Jake asked, closing the cafeteria doors and pressing against them, resting against it as he felt towered over by the other.

" And how did you get here? "

" With this. "

'Isaac said simply, holding up his gun.

" I made it with dark matter and a bit of ectoplasm. It's used for me to create portals that can take me literally anywhere. Even other dimensions. "

Jakes eyes lit up to this, amazed with what he was hearing! Such a thing could even exist...? How did Isaac get such a thing? How did he make it even?!

" But. My vocal point of coming here... is that I need you for something important. Something I cannot do alone... so. You ready to go? "

" R-ready t- I don't even know where you're taking me! O-or for what! "

Jake cried out in protest, fists up and close to him.

" I-I'm in the middle of school even! I can't just leave! They'll call my parents! And they won't like it if I didn't leave for a good reason, like, a Pyro invasion or something... "

" Pfft. You don't need school kid! I can take you around the universe, and alternate realities! You will learn WAY more going on adventures with me than you'd learn with anything they've got here! "Ooooh, this is how you scare an adult~!" YAWN! I can teach you about things you'll actually need to know! Or would you really rather just keep taking surprise tests~? Cause that'll be exactly what you do today if you don't come with me! "

Jake felt trapped here. He didn't know what to do... on one hand, he really didn't want to stay in school, especially if there really WAS a pop quiz today. But on the other hand... he didn't want to just up and leave school either. His parents would get called and, he could get in a lot of trouble for that! But... he had the horrible feeling that Isaac would just drag him off anyway, regardless of his answer. And if that happened... Isaac would be upset the whole time, he believed, and that would only make things worse...

Oooooh... here's to hoping his parents would understand the situation... he didn't know what else to do...

" ... Alright Isaac. Let's go. But! But let's not take too long either please! "

The professor grinned wildly to this, no doubt having already known of his answer. Grabbing hold of the princes arm, and firing his gun towards the wall. A green portal opening up where the shot landed, Isaac. Just saying gently.

" Let's get going then~ "

Soon. Stepping through the portal, dragging Jake along with him.

* * *

 **Finally got this done... holy moly, this is the best chapter I've written in ages...**

 **Hope it was alright. Not worth the wait... but alright at least.**


	4. Diamonds

**Nothing to say this time. Just gonna focus on the chapter is all~**

* * *

Once through the portal, Jake, despite feeling a bit dizzy... was stunned to find that they were, indeed, in another world!

He had no idea where exactly, but it did look like another planet all together.

Everything was bright, crystals even, and no one seemed to be around. Nor did there seem to be any wild life to speak of! No plants or animals. The closest thing to a tree was the tall diamondy structure shaped like ones, which on its own was a bit weird. Why would someone carve a diamond of all things to look like an Earth tree? This... was the case with all the other, supposed to be plant life. Bushes, flowers, it was all diamonds made to look like their true luscious counterparts. How did this happen? Who would do something like this? Why make colored diamonds shaped like this?

" Bit blizzard ain't it~? "

Isaac said coolly, as if he just knew what Jake was thinking. Looking up to his grandfather, softly, he spoke.

" Y-yeah, actually. Why are there diamonds... shaped like wild life? "

" This planet... is inhabited by a race of ladies, who are, basically just that. Diamonds. "

The professor explained, grinning a bit as he did so.

" Long ago... there was only one Diamond lady, a stunning white one. She was actually made on earth, with a strange magic no one has been able to place. Over time she grew up... and was dissatisfied with her role and how she was the only one of her kind. "

Soon, the professor turned and began to lead Jake around. The ground felt cool, like metal beneath his feet. It was rough to appear like dirt, but still not movable, and coldly smooth. The lake in sight... a strange yellow-orange hue.

" So she left earth and took refuge on this planet. A planet she named simply, Diamonia. Lame, but eh~ "

Jake chuckled a bit too to this; the name would for sure appear silly to a non-native. Looking forward, he started to see a few animals. They had tiny diamonds on their foreheads, the color of their gemstones mating their eyes and body color. They... looked like Nightmare, Zeke's pet Twin-Tailed Gloot...

" Anyway. She then decided to make the planet in earths image, using the powers her creator had given her. Creating diamonds to resemble trees, and bushes, and flowers. But it wasn't enough. She tried creating animals, which worked for a short time... until. She found that she had grown lonely... "

Looking to the side, watching as one of the animals with wings hurried into the diamond tree, he turned back to Isaac. Finding more and more amazed that one Diamond lady did all this...

" She then did what her creator did... she made more Diamond Ladies. Diamonians she called them. Four of them to be exact. The first, a pink one. The second, a blue one. The third, a green one. And the forth, a red one. She finally had others around her who she could talk to, and relate too. People who relied on her. Yet over time... as she created more, much smaller Diamond girls of different colors... she'd begun to invade planets to expand. To create more followers and more people. The pink Diamond, however, eventually realized what expanding entailed... and how much it hurt the people of that planet. Rebelling against her leader and her kind. "

" What... happened to that pink diamond? "

Jake asked gently, ears lowering and pressing to his head. Isaac... closing his eyes, softly answering.

" No one is too sure. After she tried to save Earth from the white one, she vanished. I personally think she gave up her physical form for a child to live. But that's just me, I've never seen her child about. No earth being with a random Diamond on their forehead. "

'' Wow... "

Jake breathed, looking stunned. Not knowing how Isaac even knew all this, or how this all happened in the first place. What being could be strong enough to give life to a mere Diamond? A Diamond strong enough to create more life amongst others... then. To take it away when they invade other planets...

Isaac. Soon cutting Jake from his thoughts once again by placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Appart from that curtesy history session... we ARE here for a reason Jake. This Diamond planet has something I want. Something powerful enough to give energy to all of my projects. Something the white Diamond leader created to produce electricity and power to her whole planet and artillery. It's technically called a, Blood Diamond, but she calls it the Stone of Beginning. It's just a red blood Diamond she infused with a magic straight from her mysterious powerful creator. And I want it. "

" B-but Isaac. If it powers their whole planet, then what will become of them? "

Isaac seemed genuinely surprised by this, wings rising a little bit even. Turning to the prince in shock before hurrying out.

" You're seriously worried about them? Jake. They're tyrants, who are destroying planets for their own gain. They're the last people you should be worried about! If anything. Taking it will hinder them and keep them from attacking other planets! Not to mention further my experiments and research. Doesn't this sound like a win win situation? "

S***... when Isaac put it that way... it DID sound like a good thing to take it. It didn't FEEL right, but it sounded like it... stealing wasn't a huge deal to him, it was just the fate of them that was... surely there were SOME innocent Diamonians on this planet! What would become of them? Could this really be a good thing? Sure he wanted the earth to stay safe, as well other planets, especially if they were as bad as Isaac said... but... ah. Something about this whole thing didn't feel right to him. It felt off, wrong... he didn't feel right about this plan! How did Isaac even plan on getting it?!

" Uh, Jake? "

Isaac interrupted once more, arms crossed and looking incredibly impatient.

" I don't wanna be, "that guy", but we really can't dwell here all day. We are literally the ONLY males on this planet right now. Eventually, we WILL get spotted. So. Are you with me or not? "

With him huh... Jake doubted he even had a SAY in this really. Isaac might just drag him through it all since he was already on planet. And... perhaps, he really was just overthinking it... surely. Isaac was right yes? This HAD to be for the best, if these Diamond leaders were really so horrible... taking a breath, he, reluctantly, nodded.

" Yeah... alright Isaac. I'm with you... "

" Thank you Jake. "

Isaac thanked gently, sighing a bit heavily as he had. Turning, Jake following... their eyes settled on a massive Diamond city. A particularly tall structor seen above all of it. Like a castle it was. Definitely beautiful from a distance...~

" Alright. Be ready for anything. Their technology is incredibly advanced. And they are quite powerful as well. This is going to be far from easy. "

* * *

 **I didn't post it as soon as I got it done... but i got this done minutes after the previous chapter! I feel like I'm on fire really~!**

 **I haven't felt this good about my stories in a long time...~ I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it~**


	5. Argument

**Working hard to keep up with this. If I give myself too much of a break I'll slack again, lol. I'd like to post everyday like I used to. I can't guarantee it'll happen, since I can't predict what'll happen on certain days, but I'm still gonna try darn it~ XD**

 **Anyway enjoy~!**

* * *

 _The phone started to ring at the Moralez house, mildly jolting John and Mary from their afternoon tea. It had been a quite morning as usual, since the kids were all off at school after all. But with Isaac out of the house too, they thought it would be a good time to have their daily tea. And it was! ... until the phone rang, distracting them from it. Much to both of their annoyance. Mary, the first to rise, smiling kindly to her husband and kissing his cheek, saying a soft: "Ill get it". Quickly heading over to the home phone and picking it up. Answering it gently._

 _" Hello? "_

" Yes, is this the parent or guardian of Jake Moralez? "

 _That strange stuffy voice... what that the dragon teacher, Professor Burns?_

 _" Yes it is. This is Mary Moralez. May I ask who this is? "_

" Yes, this is Professor Thirddegree Burns. I am calling because it would seem that your child Jake has chosen to skip my class today. He is not here, nor have the Gargoyles been able to even find him on school grounds. "

 _What...? That wasn't, couldn't be right. Jake wouldn't just SKIP classes. Sure he hated school, but he did want to be there. He wanted to get better... and he certainly wasn't one to skip. Not without valid reasoning._

 _" ... I... I see... "_

 _Mary at last managed out, shaking her head mildly._

 _" W-well. Thank you for the call. I'm going to try to find him now. "_

" Very well. Thank you for your time Mrs. Moralez. Have a good day. "

 _Slowly, Mary hung up the phone. Just kind of staring at it for a moment or two, still in disbelief to what she'd heard. It... it just didn't feel real to her. Sure Jake didn't like school, but he still wanted to be there. And he always tried so hard... he wasn't a skipper. He'd never skipped before! Not unless it was like a Pyro attack or something. So what was different about this time...?_

 _" Who was on the phone hun? "_

 _The sudden voice jolted Mary from her thoughts, causing her to turn to its speaker: her husband. Who was now looking at her with pure concern, getting to his feet even. Mary. Softly frowning to it, gently explaining._

 _" It was the school. Jake didn't go in for his class... "_

 _" What?! "_

 _John yelped, no doubt just as taken as she was. The wolf soon looking deep in thought, before he gently spoke._

 _" You don't think... Isaac dragged him off somewhere do you...? "_

 _Almost immediately Mary's tail frizzed out in utter anger, eyes narrowing into a dangerous glare as she snapped out._

 _" For the love of Flash- he's only been here a few days John! Are you really already going to point fingers at him?! "_

 _John. Almost instantly held his hands up, as if to defend himself from his wife really. Tail frizzing out too, but out of a pure startle from her yelling._

 _" G-geez Mary! It was just a f***ing question! "_

 _" Don't you swear at me! It wasn't a very GOOD question! You're just assuming it was him! "_

 _" It's not exactly a BAD assumption! He used to drag you around on his adventures! Heck- he's taken ME on them too! How can you tell me you didn't think of it yourself?! "_

 _In all honesty... John had his own fair points there. Isaac really was known for these sort of things. It just... really hurt her that her husband immediately pointed his fingers towards her father instead of suggesting a way of finding where Jake was... who does that?!_

 _" ... look. Let's just... "_

 _Mary tried, still visibly shaking from the whole thing truly. Looking so, hurt and offended by this. This... something that shouldn't have been made to be as hard as it was..._

 _" ... try and figure out where Jake got off to... ok? "_

 _John, seemingly just as hurt and fuming... nodded gently to this, crossing his arms and pushing past her._

 _" Fine by me... "_

 _Mary... found she couldn't quite move yet. Still stuck in place... shaking she was so upset. It was already starting... the fighting. This always happened whenever her father was around. John would find ways to start fights when he was here. He'd point fingers towards her father for things, and keep pushing her buttons until she snapped at him. Then he played the victim... then. She felt bad for something she didn't think she should feel bad for..._

 _Was she really wrong? Yes in this instance she got really defensive, but truly... this wasn't the first time John immediately assumed Isaac was the culprit! What did he have against her dad anyway?! Did he really hate him so much?! Didn't he know that she loved him?! ... Isaac. Turkey felt like a father to her. He wasn't perfect- far from truly. He he was always there for her. Waiting with open, loving arms. He was the reason she was alive. If he hadn't found her that day... hadn't saved her from her abandonment... she'd be dead. She would've died as a baby... she owed him so much. Living with them was the least she could do, considering he gave her a home as a child..._

 _Mary. She wouldn't let John stop her from letting her dad stay with them. It was her choice, her home... and. Her family. Isaac was her dad, her family. And she wouldn't abandon him. Surely... John would calm down soon. Taking a breath, trying to calm down, she left after John. For now... she needed to remain focused on Jake. Finding him, and finding out why he skipped class._

* * *

 **I'm on a roll~ heheh. Another chapter done and dusted~ hope you enjoyed~**


	6. The fight

**Once more trying to get a head start. I do work tonight, but hopefully I can at least get some written up before I go~**

* * *

Isaac and Jake had been sneaking about around the castle in silence for a while. Jake, just having this horrible feeling they were being watched somehow. He couldn't quite place it though... he really hoped he was wrong. Isaac seemed to be immune to it. Or he was ignoring it... but either way it was odd. He really didn't want to be right...

" Um... Isaac? "

Jake tried to ask gently, grabbing hold of his tail and fiddling with it a bit.

" I... I feel like we're being watched... "

" We probably are. "

Isaac answered plainly, looking around the rooms closely.

" There are hidden cameras all over the place. Keep on your toes kid. No doubt they'll come after us when they figure out we're here. "

The prince winced a little bit, now finding himself looking around in an attempt to find a camera of sorts. Wanting to find those hidden cameras Isaac spoke of. He didn't want to have to fight anyone either. Would they really come fight them?

" ... try to relax a bit squirt. The more you think about it he less helpful you'll be if they DO come to fight us. "

Ok, ouch... Isaac really just implied that Jake was useless when it came to thinking, and that he spent all of his energy on thinking alone. What the heck?! Who does that, really?! Let alone a grandparent... ahhh. Fuming the pup felt, he just did as the other said. He had to focus more on the Diamond ladies that might show up after all... and he needed to be ready for it.

Looking around the castle instead now... he found it was truly gorgeous really. The pillars used to hold up things as castles do, were red diamond. The "carpet" material was also red diamond... and the ground and walls itself were white Diamond. None of them were see through either, and it was stunning~ that one Diamond, the white one... she was an artist he would admit. She definitely did amazing creating this whole planet. Everything seemed so elegant and thought out... how one person could create all this was astounding...~

Suddenly Isaac stopped right in front of him, nearly causing him to bump right into him. In front of the professor, was a large door. A massive one at that.

" Alright. This has a combination on it. Now I can crack it, but I need you to stand guard in case anyone shows up. "

As the professor went to work on the door, Jake took a breath. Summoning up his spear and turning the opposite way of the door. Keeping an eye on the hallway in case anyone showed up. Truly hoping no one did. He really did hate fighting... he didn't want to hurt anyone... if he could avoid any fighting he would. His ears kept perking up to the crinks and clicks the professor was making, and it sounded incredibly productive. Like, he was actually getting them right. Getting the combinations right! Thank the lord for it too. The faster he managed to crack the thing the better~

Suddenly an alarm began to blare throughout the hallways, shocking the pup deeply! His fur standing on end: they knew they were here! Footsteps soon hear echoing through the halls too, signaling the approach of the Diamond ladies. Jake started to panic, barely registering Isaac managing to get the door open.

" Alright! Jake, distract them! I'll get the blood diamond! "

Gulping, feeling nervous all over... Jake just nodded. Unable to say anything. Not knowing what to expect with these girls... not knowing what they'd fight like, or how to fight them back. What powers would they have, if any?

Well... he'd find out soon. Here they came...

They... were all red, orange and garnet colored. The orange and garnet ones were exceedingly tall compared to the red ones. They seemed 6' tall or taller whilst the red ones were all in the 5' and higher. Perhaps that meant the taller ones were the ones he should be afraid of? Maybe they were stronger! What would they do? How could he defend against them?! Shaking his head, he dashed forward, slamming his spear right through the middle of the one in front: a red one. Shocked when it disappeared in a puff of smoke! It's Diamond, dropping to the ground.

So... they were in a sense, like fire demons then. If you hit them with a deathly wound like that, they'd release their physical form. But instead of leaving their inner fire, they'd leave their Diamond to regenerate. That's it! So long as he made more hits to their middle like that, he should be just fine~! Alright. Now to just keep up with it... he had this. He could do this... In a swift movement, he took out three more, one of each color. Feeling like he was on fire really, and feeling great that this wasn't truly killing them. He'd never want to kill anyone. Truly... poofing them was the best thing he could do.

Just then, one of the red ones still standing... their Diamond began to glow bright. Their hand reaching up... and pulling something out of their diamond! A weapon... a gun! A laser gun! Shooting it at him even! The wolf, barely dodging it, staring as the wires struck the wall. So apparently these ladies could summon weapons from their diamonds. He would have to be extra careful then... hurriedly he shot his spear through her middle as well, sneaking a peek to Isaac. Finding the man getting closer and closer to the blood diamond. Just having to get past a bit more security. He could hold out till then...

Making his spear poof away in a burst of magic, he summoned up one of his other weapons: an onyx studded whip. Strong enough to easily pierce their body to the point of poofing. And not only to hit multiple, but to make multiple poof as well~ soon swinging it, smacking three orange ones into poofing. Swinging again, and poofing four garnet ones. All that remained was a row of five red ones. Each of them in a distance. Jake then pulled out his last weapon: his bow, and diamond tipped arrows. Bringing up five arrows... and firing them all at once. Each one hitting with ease!

Except... one in particular... struck too high. Right through the Diamond girls diamond! Jake, watching as the girls entire body started to static out terribly, before... poofing! Her Diamond... the pieces scattering across the ground. Jake... dropping his bow in shock! What... what just happened to her? Did he, just... KILL HER?!

" Got it let's go! "

Isaac cried out, suddenly rushing forward and grabbing Jake, carrying him underneath his arms. Pulling out his portal gun and opening up a portal, hurriedly hopping through.

* * *

 **Oh no! Jakey just shattered one! How will he cope with such a thing...?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this ok~**


	7. Caught and trauma

**This here, is the very last chapter. I'm not sure where the story can go from here, so it's alright. Besides, I finished it up with great time. Once I buckled down anyway, lol.**

 **Anyway enjoy~!**

* * *

 _Isaac stepped through the other end of the portal, right outside school grounds. Grinning and simply dropping Jake down to the ground, looking over the blood diamond closely. Not noticing his grandsons clear distressed. The wolf... shaking, unable to move really. Sooo taken and stunned. That girl... she didn't regenerate. She... she shattered. He killed her! He actually killed someone! He... he felt sick... someone died at his hands... his stomach was churning. Unable to process this, he..._

 _" The powerful blood diamond... it's finally mine...~ "_

 _Isaac breathed, holding it up to the light to look it over better._

 _" I can't believe it. It's more beautiful than I'd invisioned...~ "_

 _The sound of Jake retching managed to finally break Isaac from his thoughts, jolting a bit and moving away from him._

 _" Oh geez Jake! Watch where you aim that! Gross! "_

 _Jake barely acknowledged that there, still wheezing. Unable to calm down at all... murderer. He was a murderer... he killed that girl... Isaac. Soon rolled his eyes, grabbing the wolf by the shirt and forcing him to his feet._

 _" Oh come on kid. You're fine! Not only was it self defense, but you didn't mean to. Stop overthinking it! "_

 _Just then, the large doors of the school burst open. Isaac hurriedly turning to it to find not only the dragon teacher coming out, but so did the headmasters, John and Mary. The wolf couple looking shocked to find the professor there! John, soon furious, whilst Mary looked disappointed. Isaac, sighing to himself' he'd been caught..._

 _Great..._

* * *

" Isaac, what the hell were you thinking?! Pulling Jake out of class without our consent! "

John bellowed, glaring furiously at the professor. The group had pulled the professor into the headmasters office, and as John was more than happy to lay into the professor... Mary just sat with her head hung low. Saddened to find her husband had been right about Isaac. Having truly thought he'd know better than to bother Jake like that, in the middle of a school day no less. Speaking of... she had to keep her eye on her baby boy. The prince was still looking shaken up by whatever he had gone through. Head hung low, visibly shaking and keeping the trash can held close. He hadn't gotten sick again... but he'd clearly gotten close to being sick on several occasions. Mary didn't know what happened, but, she wouldn't question it just yet.

She didn't want to upset him...

" Jake can't be missing school like this! How irresponsible can you really be?! "

" Eh. He doesn't need school. Especially SCARE school. Honestly, what's to learn? "

" That's not the point. "

Dash got in gently, trying to stop Johns yelling.

" I don't wanna be, that guy, but Jake isn't the type of student who should be missing school. He has grades he needs to bring back up. He's at risk of falling. If he misses school it could really affect his learning. "

" What did you two even do? "

Alder said lowly, looking genuinely curious. All eyes (apart from Jakes) soon falling onto Isaac. The professor sighing, and pulling out the blood diamond.

" I brought him with me to an alien planet to get this. It powers up their whole society, and they are tyrants. By taking this, we have severely crippled them and their production. I needed Jake to help me get it. "

" Oh. Well ok then. "

John said gently sarcastically, glaring and crossing his arms.

" Then uh, care to explain why our son is so flipping traumatized?! "

" ... well, uh... "

Isaac breathed, looking to the side softly, not sure what to say here. Jake... softly, whining out.

" I... I, I killed someone... mom I killed someone... "

Jake squeaked a bit, shaking and curling in on himself. Mary, gasping loudly to this and immediately bringing her child into her arms. Cuddling him and stroking his hair, feeling shaken up herself. Unable to believe what she'd heard...

" Shhh... it's ok Jakey, it's ok... "

" He just misfired is all. It's not the same as- "

" D*** it Isaac- stop trying to rationalize this! "

John snapped out loudly, growling a bit.

" You screwed up! How dare you! Why, how could you let this happen?! "

" ... ok look. Him killing her was indeed an accident. But I really did need him for this. "

Isaac started off gently, crossing his arms.

" Alien technology can easily detect when I'm around, but not Jake. I needed him so I could take the blood diamond. You don't understand, those Diamonds are serious tyrants who have been after earth before. I was just trying to hinder them. I can swear that I won't keep pulling him out of class. This time I had little choice, because they were busy today with an invasion with a different planet. "

John snarled to this, but... Mary. Soon held up her hand. Softly, breathing out.

" You... you are not to take him anywhere without consulting us, dad... and if you DO take him out, you watch him... "

Looking up to him now, Mary too soon snarled.

" I mean it. Because of you, Jake is traumatized. And if you ever break my rules, I'll... I'll have no choice but to kick you out... "

Both John and Isaac recoiled to this, rather amazed Mary said that. Neither thinking she had the strength to do so. Isaac... slowly, calming down. Nodding, gently getting out.

" Alright Mary. That's fair. "

" Good. "

Standing up, keeping Jake in her arms, she got out gently.

" Alder and Dash. I will be taking Jake home for the day. Maybe the next few as well. He needs time to rest and recover from this whole thing. "

Soon. Leaving all together. John following after her, the headmasters following as well.

Isaac, left alone now. Looking down and softly sighing. So, things didn't work perfectly. He got the stone, and Jake could still technically go on adventures with him. But now John and Mary too even were on to him... he'd have to be more careful. For now he'd lay low. He really had traumatized Jake so, he'd have to take it easy anyway. Maybe think of new ways to take care of business too...

* * *

 **I feel like I rushed at the end... hope it's ok for you guys though.**

 **And hope you liked the story~!**


End file.
